Love Will Always Prevail
by TwilightFanatic01
Summary: Edward has left Bella, and she has finally regained her friends. Bella learns to not show her pain, causing many to believe she has moved on. Nobody knows how she truly feels until this strange boy enrolls at Forks High, who seems to have fictional powers
1. My Life is a Storm

**A/N: I do not own Twilight or its characters. I'm just the creator of THIS story. This is also not inspired by real life events.**

**Chapter one: My Life is a Storm**

**Bella POV**

Getting darker and darker, the clouds rumbled fiercely in the morning sky. It was, of course, normal Forks weather. Dark. Gloomy. Depressing. Just like my life. The rain fell, almost as if the clouds were crying along with my soul. The lightening shattered the gloomy sky, as loss and betrayal cracked my heart.

Yes. This storm _was _my life. But it didn't seem natural. As if it wasn't able to happen. It couldn't happen...could it?

Was it possible for the one who loved you the most to walk out of your life? Was it possible for Edward to leave me? To do this to me? The obvious answer is yes. Yes it was. But I still can't grasp reality. I've been told every storm has a silver lining, but for some reason, this one doesn't. Sometimes, though, I see it for a while and just as fast as it had come, it leaves. I've finally decided that there is no silver lining, and Edward won't come back.

I use to search desperately for any kind of hope. Hope is pointless. It isn't there. It won't bring Edward back. Hope won't keep me from feeling the pain. There is nothing that can numb this pain. There is nothing to keep me going. There's nothing to live for. This storm is one I know will never end. And will never cease to kill my soul.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I know this story is short, but I just want to get a few readers first, and also be sure you all like it. The next chapters will definitely be longer. I need some feed back first. I will publish my next chapter after 7 reviews, if not more. I need to be sure people will read it first. Thank you again for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! =)**


	2. New Kid on the Block

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, nor its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. I simply wrote this story. This chapter is not inspired by real life events**

**Chapter 2: New Kid on the Block**

**Bella POV**

**(One month ago)**

_I always considered suicide. I even tried attempting it once. I was sitting on the cold bathroom floor with a bottle of sleeping pills. One by one I swallowed them, trying not to think of what I was attempting to do. Once I swallowed six or seven, I started to feel woozy. Then came the darkness. When I opened my eyes again, I was in a hospital room; hooked up to many machines. I turned my head to see my father's back. He was facing the window. He appeared to be shaking...crying maybe._

"_Dad?" I croaked. He spun around faster than Edward ever could._

"_Bells. Oh Bells." He ran over to my side and buried his face in my hair. "Bells. Oh Bells." He continued repeating my name for twenty minutes; as if he couldn't believe I was alive. "Baby. Why...why would you do this to yourself? Why would you want to end your life? Do you not know how much I love you? Or how much your mother loves you" He said that last statement and nodded his head towards the window facing the hallway. There, of all people, was my mother. Standing there just bawling. Tears streaming down her face like waterfalls. I saw her mouth my name through the glass. All I could say was "I'm so sorry. I love you." _

_My mother came in soon after that; just as, if not more, upset than my father. "Honey. Thank goodness you're alright!"_

"_I love you mom. I love you dad. I'm so sorry." That was all I could say. What else was there? I tried to kill myself, and to leave everyone I loved behind. My life had bad moments, sure, but I realized I didn't have to die to relieve myself of pain. I had supporting family, and friends who would get me through this._

_Speaking of friends; Jacob had come to see me as well. He could barely look at me though. I asked if he was okay. All he could say was no. But that he was so so happy they found me in time. I never realized how many people I hurt that day._

_As I slept next to my mother in my hospital bed, and with my father on the couch, I made a self promise that I would never let the loss of Edward hurt me in this way again. I couldn't bear to hurt the ones I loved again. I would grin and bear it. Although I know I will never love again. Everyone has their own cross to carry; this is mine._

**(Now)**

I always seem to dream the same dream every night. There is always the same field, full of wild flowers. Their sweet perfume furnishing the air. There are the large oak trees that surround my field along with other wild bushes. The wind blowing through their leaves, as if whispering commands at me. Why can't I understand the voice of nature? Why can't I decipher their heeding cries?

It's then when I always turn around to face what is a painful memory. A memory of every type of pain I have ever experienced or could know. His face shone down on me, his sparkling skin illuminating my own. My heart began to pang against my chest. Could he hear the beating? Of course he did. He's a vampire. He has supersonic hearing...but could he know how nervous I was? How...how..._angry _and_ hurt _I am? Of course not. I was always the one person whose mind was a mystery to him. He could never know.

I slowly walk towards him. He follows suit, until we're face to face. I cautiously raise my hand. He mirrors my movement. I put my hand forward as he mimics the same move. What am I doing? I can't touch his hand...not after everything I've been through. I can't help myself though. I have to touch him. To feel his soft skin against mine one more time. I keep moving forward until...

...I touch the glass. It's all just a hallucination. But I can't help myself. I turn around to look behind me. All I see are the flowers with their sweet perfume, the giant oaks, and bushes surrounding the field. I turn around again to look at the mirror once more. His sweet hazel eyes burn into mine. His dazzling smile make my knees go weak. And he's not even real.

I sit down and just stare into his face. I begin to forget where I was, until, all of a sudden, the mirror starts to move. Not physically moving, but the image in the glass. It's spinning a weave of different colors. Almost like a vortex of doom. I begin to make out images. Volterra, the cloaked Volturi, the clock tower, and other images too blurry to make out. I start to notice a brunette and blond walking out the clock tower doors; but I can't make out the faces.

Before I know it, I'm falling. First thing I know is I'm looking in a mirror at Edward, and the next I'm falling into a deep dark pit of the unknown. Then I land. I find myself on top of my bed and then the world goes black. Then a loud beeping. I open my eyes and turn to my side...5:30 a.m. I must have been dreaming again. But I was awake. Safe in my own world. Safe from his glaring eyes. Safe from the whispering wind. For now, anyways.

I finally roll out of bed, stifling a yawn, and trudge to the kitchen. Charlie was probably still asleep. He took a few vacation days to "de-stress himself" as he puts it.

I open the kitchen door grabbing the eggs, milk, tomatoes, and cheese. Nothing like an omelet and a glass of OJ to recuperate from a nightmare.

As I was cooking, I suppose the smell of breakfast wafted up to Charlie's room, because a voice behind me asking if there was enough food for him, almost sent me flying through the roof.

"Dad. You really can't just come up behind me like that; especially when cooking. It's hazardous to my well being."

"Sorry Bells. But is there enough for me?"

I look over at the empty egg carton and sigh. "Sorry dad. No more eggs. But I can whip up something else for you, if you want."

"No, don't trouble yourself. I'll just head down over to Billy's and see if he wants to get something to eat before fishin'. I think I may head out now. We want to get an early start."

He quickly kissed me on the head, grabbed his jacket and keys, and went out to the cruiser. A few minutes later, my eggs were finished. I ate them in a rush, and ran upstairs to shower quickly. I was running late already. Jessica and Angela wanted me to get to school early and help them with some sort of ecology project. Something having to do with trash and pointed sticks. Trash duty, here I come. Ugh.

However, I did take my time showering. The water was almost scalding as it hit my back, but it felt good. It was relaxing and soothing. The heat definitely helped me to forget about my reoccurring dream. Well, for now anyways. As I massaged in Mountain Fresh Strawberry shampoo, I tried not to think about Edward or the pain I felt in my chest. I tried to concentrate on the biology II test I was studying for all last night. The only fact I couldn't remember was the function of mitochondria. Oh well. I should do fairly well.

I stepped out of the tub and pulled on my favorite pair of jeans along with a navy blue long sleeved shirt. I quickly brushed my teeth and dried my hair. A half hour later I was pulling on my hooded jacket and running out to my rusted truck.

As I pulled into the school's parking lot, I immediately see Jessica and Angela with their trash backs and sticks. With a deep sigh, I park and unenthusiastic get out of my truck to help with "saving the environment". Sure, I love the planet, and would love to save it. But not at 6:30 in the morning.

"Bella!" shouted Jessica. "Thank you so much for helping Ang and I out with this ecology project. We really appreciate it!"

"No problem. I don't mind helping." I said as I took a bag and pointer stick.

We only worked for 20 minutes, which wasn't too bad. I turned in my bag of trash and stick to the Ecology teacher and went to grab my books out of my locker. First bell would ring in ten minutes. That would give me plenty of time to get ready and to inquire about my schedule change. I had to transfer classes. I loved my teacher, Mrs. Holz, and all. But she just wasn't the greatest instructor in the world. I would feel a lot better having Mr. Dunn.

I got to my locker and grabbed books for my first two classes: Calculus and World Cultures. Fun fun. Once I put everything else away, I immediately headed down to the guidance office. As I walk in I knew I would have to wait. There was a boy who looked like a junior at the front desk. He appeared to be new. Especially since he had the packet containing all of our school's policies and regulations. I know this, because I had to go through the exact same process last year during the fall, when I moved here from Phoenix.

As I waited, I studied the new guy. He was tall. About 6'3" and had super dark and curly hair. I could tell he played a sport; he had the right body frame. I sat there for a good 15 minutes (Thankfully I could get out of class for a little bit) and stared at the kid. For some reason I wanted to talk to him...to get to know him. As weird as it seemed, there was an attraction. Not a "I want you" attraction. More like a magnetic pull. As if I were being dragged towards him.

I blushed when he turned around and caught me staring. But I did get a peek at his eyes; a bright icy blue color. Absolutely beautiful. He was beautiful. If only I could try talking to him. I felt I had to...as if I knew he had to tell me something. I tried to put the thought out of my head as he approached me. He cocked his head a little as he whispered:

"Isabella Swan. I have found you at last."

**A/N: I love this cliff hanger. It made me smile. Lol. Anyways; I only got two reviews, but I HAD to put up this chapter. I've been so excited to write this story, I couldn't resist. Anyways. I need about 5 more reviews to continue. And this time, I won't post a surprise chapter...I really need some readers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter; I can't wait to write the rest!**


End file.
